


The mistletoe can pull us closer that's what I'm waiting for

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bipolar Ian, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A seducing Person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (“oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mistletoe can pull us closer that's what I'm waiting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iansthugmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/gifts).



> Here is day 11 of 12, tomorrow is the last day omg. This one is dedicated to Lizzie. I miss you in the fandom even though you're still sorta part of it, but also multi-fandom. You're a sweet girl and I adore you. When you get back into the groove of reading this is for you! Enjoy the fluff! :)
> 
> Title: Christmas Eve by Justin Bieber

Mickey doesn’t get crushes. Not until Ian Gallagher.  
  
Mickey met Ian through his sister, Mandy. The two of them are best friends and introduced them one night at a party months ago. The thing is, Mickey and Ian never hang out. What they do is randomly see each other at parties, or at small gatherings, and they always flirt, always, but they haven’t hooked up at all. Not even a kiss.  
  
Mickey never usually goes out so those handful or so of times he has he sees Ian and they flirt. They’ll sit next to each other and talk a bit, and they will tease each other, and was it clear that they flirt? They do that a lot.  
  
  
Ian always hopes Mickey will come out too when Mandy says she’s going to be coming. He hopes that she drags him along just so he can see the brunette man with the bright blue eyes. He loves to flirt and tease Mickey whenever he does get the chance to see him. He doesn’t have his phone number but they have each other on Facebook. The thing that Ian hates about that is he feels awkward messaging him on Facebook to hang out. He’s usually very confident in asking guys out but with Mickey it’s different. He knows Mickey isn’t a social media kind of guy and only got it cause Mandy made him. He knows, well, he doesn’t know much about Mickey. Every time they talk, they’re flirting so they’re not talking about themselves and their lives.  
  
Ian just wants to be able to take Mickey out on a date. Tonight might be the night.  
  
Ian walks into his friend Brian’s loft for his annual Christmas party. He went last year and it was great. Always a lot of booze, food, and great people.  
  
This year especially, cause who does he see right when he enters? Mickey.  
  
“Hey, you,” Ian says walking up to Mickey who’s standing at the kitchen island with other people, and Mandy.  
  
Mickey turns to the source and sees it’s Ian. He instantly smiles. “Hey,” Mickey says back.  
  
Ian grins at him before looking over his shoulder at Mandy. He says, “Hey, Mands.”  
  
“Hey,” She says coming around to hug him.  
  
He says hi to everyone he knows, and puts his coat in Brian’s bedroom.  
  
“The place looks great, Brian,” Ian comments, sipping on his spiked eggnog. He’s standing with Mickey, Brian, and a few other people in the kitchen.  
  
“Thanks, gotta outdo last year,” Brian winks.  
  
“How do you two know each other?” Ian asks him and Mickey, pointing between them with his cup.  
  
“Don’t,” Mickey says and Brian says, “Met tonight. Obviously I know Mandy from you bringing her last year so I invited her tonight and she brought her brother. How do you two know each other?”  
  
“Same as you, through Mandy,” Ian says.  
  
“Met a while ago though,” Mickey says, taking a sip from his beer.  
  
Ian looks over at him, smiling over his drink.  
  
Mickey nudges him after a few minutes. “Wanna go for a smoke?” He asks him.  
  
Ian nods his head, following Mickey to get their coats before heading out on the balcony. Mickey smokes, Ian taking it from him a couple of times, and they just talk. And flirt.  
  
  
A couple hours go by and Ian is pretty drunk. He tries not to get too fucked up anymore cause of his meds but after a drink or two he’s already drunk. He only had a couple glasses of spiked eggnog and he’s full out flirting with Mickey.  
  
They were sitting on the sofa with others but their attention was solely on each other. Ian pulls out all the cards. Thigh touching, knee bumping into his knee, licking his lips, laughing.  
  
Mickey gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving Ian alone. Ian gets up and walks to the kitchen to get some water. He’s looking around the room and something catches his eye. He smiles to himself thinking this is a perfect way to finally kiss Mickey.  
  
He sees him come out of the bathroom and look around until their eyes meet. He smiles at him and makes his way over to him.  
  
“Water?” Mickey asks nodding to the glass in Ian’s hand.  
  
“Yeah, you want?” Ian asks.  
  
Mickey gives him a look like ‘you’re kidding right?’. He says, “Fuck no, that’s not going to get me drunk.”  
  
Ian chuckles. “Don’t get too drunk so you forget shit tomorrow,” He says.  
  
“Something I need to remember, carrot top?” Mickey challenges.  
  
Ian takes a step forward, coming closer to Mickey, making him take a step back. “Maybe…” He says slowly, taking another step forward.  
  
Mickey eyes him, wondering what the hell he’s doing. He goes along with it though. Ian’s pretty tipsy, and really cute when he’s like this. All flirty and shit. He asks, “Oh yeah? Like what?” with a smirk.  
  
They take another step forward/back, until Ian stops, so does Mickey. Ian looks up to the ceiling so Mickey does the same and when he does he starts laughing. He snorts and says, “Really?”  
  
Ian smirks at him before grinning. He says, “Oh look, how’d that mistletoe get right there?”  
  
“Sneaky bastard,” Mickey teases.  
  
Ian’s still grinning at him as they just stare at each other. Ian leans forward and Mickey meets him there in their first kiss under the mistletoe. It’s soft and sweet, and amazing. It’s gentle and there’s minimal tongue, but it’s one of the best kisses of their lives.  
  
Ian pulls back and says, “Like that.”  
  
Mickey laughs before pulling Ian back into another kiss.  
  
  
They finally got what they wanted. Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. them is basically me and this guy I know; the only seeing each other at parties or gatherings and always flirting but nothing ever happening. ha ha fml. 
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
